Marcie
"Such a gentleman, Charles." -Marcie to Charlie Brown Marcie is a minor supporting character from the 2015 Computer-Animated movie, The Peanuts Movie. She is the best friend of Peppermint Patty and Charlie Brown. She calls Peppermint Patty as "Sir", and Charlie Brown as "Charles". She is voiced by Rebecca Bloom. Snow Day Marcie first appears in her bedroom, straightening up her glasses and turns off the alarm clock. After Sally excitedly says that school is closed, Marcie is seen with the others are gathering at Charlie Brown's house and tell him to hurry up. After watching Charlie Brown fly with his kite, Marcie is seen skating at the skating pond. Whole Charlie Brow crashes into the others, Marcie, along with the others, is seen watching Lucy doing her skating performace. Until, Charlie Brown crashes into her and Marcie applauds with the others to Lucy. After Charlie Brown gets tangled in a kite eating tree, Marcie watches Lucy talking to Charlie Brown that he will "never" be able to fly with his his kite. Marcie is then seen with Peppermint Patty playing hockey while Marcie is wobbly with her skates and tells Peppermint Patty to be careful. Marcie is then pulled away by Snoopy, behind Peppermint Patty, much to her nerves of wobbling. Marcie is then let go by Snoopy along with the others. The "New Kid" In the Truck After a berate with Charlie Brown, Marcie continues to skate along with the others. She stops to see a truck and wonders that if it's the "new kid". As Marcie continues to glance o the fence, the fence is knocked down by Charlie Brown. Marcie, along with the others, blame on him and run away. The "New Kid" In School At the next day, Marcie is seen with the others talking while waiting for the "new kid". When she hears a knock, it was just Charlie Brown who came in. As Marcie continues to talk with the others, Linus' toy plane is activated by Charlie Brown. As the plane flies in the classroom, Marcie screams as Lucy runs for her life. Marcie goes to the window and opens the window while the plane is out. Afree the others went to their desks, Marcie coughs (because of Pig-Pen's dust), and goes to her desk when she sees Peppermint Patty sleeping in her desk. Marcie wakes Peppermint Patty by pushing her at the desk. After Peppermint Patty tells Marcie that she was close, Marcie tells Peppermint Patty that class has not started yet. Marcie, along with the classmates, are told by Miss Othmar that the "new kid" will be joining their class. Marcie watches as the door opens as the "new kid" revealed to be the Little Red-Haired Girl. After the Little Red-Harired Girl sits on her desk, Marcie, along with the classmates, are told by Miss Othmar to take a test, much to the classmates' dissapointment. As Marcie starts with test, the others were working. After they finish, Marcie watches Peppermint Patty and Charlie Brown race to front of Miss Othmar's desk and write their names. As Charlie Brown fails to talk to the Little Red-Haired Girl, Marcie watches Charlie Brown run for his life. The Big Talent Show At the Talent Show, Marcie is seen with Peppermint Patty doing karate practice while holding a brick. While Marcie continues karate practice, she sees Sally and Charlie Brown as Marcie flips Peppermint Patty off and apologizes to her. The Winter Dance Competition At the Winter Dance, Marcie is seen with Peppermint Patty holding a large bowl of fruit punch. As Peppermint Patty joins in, Marcie is about to fall with the bowl of punch as Charlie Brown helps her. After Charlie Brown helps her, Marcie joins in the dance. As the dance begins, the ladies are first. Marcie watches as the girls participate at the dance. Then, the Little Red-Haired Girl wins. On the gentlemen's turn, Marcie also watches as the boys dance in line and then, it was Charlie Brown's turn. Marcie watches Charlie Brown dance is he is about to win. After Charlie Brown slips a spill of punch, he sets out a sprinkling system and Marcie runs out of the dance. Picking Pen-Pal Partners After the Winter Dance, Marcie, along with the others, are told by Miss Othmar to have a book report. While picking their partners, Marcie watches as Violet picks Patty, Lucy picks Schroeder, and finally, Charlie Brown. Marcie watches Charlie Brown pick his partner. Marcie laughs at Charlie Brown after he daydreams about winning. The Perfect Score on Charlie Brown's Test At lunch, Marcie is shocked that Charlie Brown had a perfect score on his test. Marcie is then seen at the skating pond playing hockey with the others. After Charlie Brown shoots to the goal, Marcie nervously wobbles and tells him good job. Marcie is seen with the others at Charlie Brown's room while Sally leads them to show how Charlie Brown got important stuff. Talking with Charlie Brown At the skating pond, Marcie is seen with Peppermint Patty playing hockey while Marcie lists all the goals and she then watches Charlie Brown and Peppermint Patty talking. Library At the library, Marcie is found by Charlie Brown and leads him to go to Leo's Toy Store section to find Charlie Brown's book called "War and Peace". After Charlie Brown climbs on the ladder, Franklin and Patty come along with Marcie as she tells Charlie Brown that he could win. Charlie Brown falls off the ladder and Marcie sees that he is okay. Charlie Brown's Book Report While Charlie Brown is reading his book, Marcie, along with the others, are out the window telling Charlie Brown to come out and play. Charlie Brown tells them not today. Marcie is then seen with the others watching Charlie Brown reading his book and Charlie Brown goes to another place to read. Assembly At the assembly, Marcie is seen with the others sitting on the chairs while Charlie Brown talks about his book report. After this, Charlie Brown tells that this is Peppermint Patty's test. Marcie watches Franklin give him a medal and Charlie Brown runs out. The World War 1 Flying Ace Finds The Red Baron While The Flying Ace (Known as Snoopy) tries to find the Red Baron, he sees Marcie while using his goggles action. Summertime/The Last Day of School On the last day of school, Marcie is seen watching Sally telling Charlie Brown that it is the last day of school. After Charlie Brown tells her why Sally finishes school, Sally tells Charlie Brown that she will be old and wrinkly, and Sally slams into the door, much to Marcie's shock. At school, Marcie, along with the others, are watching Snoopy riding on the Ferris wheel with Woodstock. Marcie, along with the others, are told to sit down by Miss Othmar to go to their desks. Linus tells the class that it was the last day of school, but first, they need to finish picking their partners. Marcie begins watching as Pig-Pen is chosen by Patty, Schroeder chosen by Lucy, and then, Charlie Brown. Marcie, along with the others, hide their books in shame. Marcie hears a soft voice that said "I will". After picking their partners, Marcie then goes out of school with the others to go to the carnival. After Charlie Brown's carnival rush, Marcie watches Charlie Brown finally fly with his kite and then watches Charlie Brown talk to the Little Red-Haired Girl. After Charlie Brown talks to the Little Red-Haired Girl, Marcie cheers for Charlie Brown and Lucy tells him that he is still full of surprises. After Marcie cheers for Charlie Brown, she turns into a 2-D drawing. Personality Marcie is a student who loves to read, find books and dance. She also calls Peppermint Patty "Sir". Marcie also is also known as the "A-Dork-Able" reader. Wait a minute, A-Dork-Able?! Oh, Good Grief! She's a bookworm! Apperance Marcie wears a pair of glasses and wears a red shirt, blue pants and white shoes and has black hair. In winter, she wears a red coat. Quotes "Careful, sir." "Sir?...Sir?...Sir!" "Class hasn't started yet, sir." "Treat you assistant kindly, Charles!" "Sorry, sir!" "Such a gentlemen, Charles." "I always knew you had it in you, Charles." "Nice use of angles there, Charles." "Sir, I've been sitting here for hours, these are the greatest books of all time." "There's no time for sleeping, sir." "Charles? I've never seen you in here before." "Did you say ''"Leo's Toy Store"?" "Stop right there, Charles." "Come with me." "This is what you're looking for. Leo's Toy Store War and Peace." "Are you sure that is the book you want to read? Might I remind you, Charles. You have the only weekend to complete your report." "Way to go, Charles!" "Good job, Charles." Trivia * This is the first time Marcie has a habit of wobbling. * During their test scores, Marcie's last name reavealed to be "Carlin". * Marcie also has a big mouth when her glasses are in the air. * Marcie also is a bookworm. * She also does not appear at the Winter Dance. Gallery imageMarcie.jpg|When she wakes up imageWb.jpg|Nervous wobble imageries .jpg|Finally skating ImageWriter .jpg|Wearing a Charlie Brown shirt image142.jpg|Marcie poster image46.jpg|Marcie's mouth Image12.jpg|Karate practice with Peppermint Patty image145.jpg|Marcie working hard image1234.jpg|Marcie behind Patty